


Desire

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frotting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light fluff at the end, M/M, Minor Swearing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, clearly can't summarize or title but that's okay, gdi kuro, hardly any swearing it's like one word, mahiru just wanted to shower but kuro distracted him, they're all blushy and flustered and in love it's great, trying my best to write i hope this is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: Under the warm spray of shower water, a shared desire is felt by the lovers for one another.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> so I've never written a shower scene before, and I've also barely read any shower sex fics, but I really wanted to write this so I tried my best, I hope it's good!

"K-Kuro…?"

Mahiru didn't know why he'd stuttered; the situation, perhaps, seemed too intimate, what with how close the vampire was to the mortal and because the latter was dressed in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

Vivid, red eyes stared down into widened brown ones. A hand was planted firmly on the bathroom wall to the right of Mahiru's head while an arm slowly snaked itself around the boy's waist. Kuro, who wasn't sporting his usual blue coat, inched closer, his sharpened eyes travelling down to Mahiru's lips.

"Hey! K-Kuro, what are you-?"

The Eve was abruptly interrupted by a pair of soft lips meeting his own in a kiss, albeit, there was something about the kiss that told Mahiru that Kuro was holding back an urge - a strong desire of some sort - within.

The flustered Eve pulled away, using his hands to push at Kuro's chest in front of him. His attempts at escaping the vampire's proprietorial hold were fruitless though; Kuro was still much into his personal space, the almost predatory look in his heavy-lidded eyes sending a shiver down Mahiru's spine.

Mahiru averted his gaze from Kuro's, glancing off to the side nervously. "K-Kuro... I need to-"

His next words came out as a quiet moan when he felt Kuro push his hips against his own, grinding against his clothed member. The vampire captured the teenager in another kiss, this time running his tongue along Mahiru's bottom lip. Mahiru moaned again, and Kuro took this as a chance to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. The Eve refused to give in however, and pulled away from the deep kiss, his pulse racing. The sensual look Mahiru was getting didn't help matters either as the boy could feel his cheeks growing warm rather quickly.

"W-Why'd you even c-come in here? I t-told you I was going to shower and-"

"The door was open. You're too cute. It'd be a pain to ignore that."

Mahiru flushed deeply, trying to look anywhere but into the lustful red eyes in front of him - eyes that always left him breathless. Although, right now, the continuous grinding against his bulge was likely the main cause for his erratic breathing.

"K-Kuro, I need to-- ah... shower I t-think you should-- _ah!_  G-Go back to-"

"Don't want to, Mahiru."

Kuro leaned in close, his lips hovering over Mahiru's pulse and his hot breath tickling the boy's skin before he skimmed his lips up to the Eve's ear to whisper a repeat of the same statement.

"Don't want to, _Mahiru._ "

Mahiru felt a twitch at his groin and he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back any embarrassing noises that threatened to escape his lips.

"Mm... K-Kuro... I really should... go shower now-" he stammered out nervously.

"Alone? What a pain, you're too turned on now. It'd be such a pain to ignore that."

"K-Kuro!"

Strong arms swiftly lifted him up and off his feet, and with the sudden loss of flat ground beneath him, Mahiru wrapped his legs around Kuro's waist to secure himself. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kuro was kissing him again before he could even begin. He decided to give up on resisting, letting his eyes flutter shut and allowing himself to become absorbed in the kiss.

He didn't notice that Kuro was carrying him to the small, square shower of his bathroom until he was set down on solid ground again and the steady patter of warm water against the tiled shower floor could be heard. Mahiru opened his eyes then, becoming aware of where he was and just how small his shower actually was - there wasn't a whole lot of space between him and Kuro. He also realized that there was something that they'd forgotten.

"K-Kuro, we're s-still wearing-"

A finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him. The finger then slowly traced down to his chin, only to be replaced by Kuro's lips ghosting his own.

"I love you."

Mahiru's heart skipped a beat. It was intimate, it was honest, and the words spoken against his lips made him tremble. Kuro's hands then returned to Mahiru's waist,  pulling him close as the vampire connected their lips in another sweet kiss. The kiss was gentle; Kuro's lips moved in a way that clearly told the Eve _I love you_  and sent said boy's heart into a frenzy. Mahiru moved his hands to the nape of Kuro's neck, urging him closer and wanting to deepen their kiss. Kuro's hands found Mahiru's ass, and he squeezed gently, the effect being a pleased hum from the Eve. All the while, their clothes gradually became soaked in the water that sprinkled down upon the couple.

Kuro seperated from the kiss eventually and nuzzled his head into the crook of Mahiru's neck, his lips brushing the soft flesh, almost teasingly. The Eve let out a sigh of pleasure when Kuro began to nibble and suck at his collarbone and neck in multiple places, forming numerous dark, purple spots on the once unmarked skin. Mahiru would have to cover the marks up later, but for now, he was willing to allow Kuro to satisfy his possessive need for him by marking him like this - after all, Mahiru was rather enjoying himself and knowing how possesive Kuro was of him made his stomach flutter excitedly, making him feel _loved_. A loud moan was elicited from the teenager when Kuro hit his sweet spot; the hands kneading his ass combined with Kuro marking him and occasionally grazing his fangs against his skin in all the right places was enough to prompt a series of shameless moans from Mahiru. He almost opened his mouth to beg for more when he felt Kuro's bites come to a stop, but the next words that were spoken in a low, seductive tone against his neck made him freeze.

"Take off your clothes, Mahiru."

Mahiru shivered slightly at the demand before removing himself from Kuro's hold to take a step back. His face felt warm with something close to embarrassment, but he nevertheless obeyed Kuro's request. With shaky hands, he pulled his shirt off of himself before proceeding to strip himself of his boxers and exposing his frontal private part - Kuro, who was watching him closely, could definitely see how hard he was now that his member was free from its previous confines of his boxers. He tried to ignore this, instead tossing his drenched clothes out of the shower which landed on the bathroom floor and dripped water onto the ground. Mahiru knew he'd have to clean that up later, but right now, he couldn't find it in him to care about something that, in the moment, seemed so trivial. His attention was solely on Kuro in front of him, specifically on the male's lower half. Through the thin, white and currently wet fabric of the vampire's pants, Mahiru could see a perfect outline of Kuro's own member and how obviously hard he was; the view of Kuro's tight, wet clothing sticking to his skin and emphasizing his shape and body features was _sexy_ , and Mahiru subconsciously licked his lips. His eyes then drifted back up to Kuro's upper half, seeing the vampire pulling off his own shirt and then continuing to undress the rest of his body, moving to strip himself of his pants and boxers. He did everything slowly - nearly lethargically - as if he was trying to torture Mahiru by taking so much time. He finished finally, ending with a careless throw of his clothing out of the shower. It was now that Mahiru could carefully observe Kuro's unclad figure.

His pale skin seemed to glisten with the way that the water coated it evenly and Mahiru found that there was something that was so captivating about his posture and the way he stood, appearing so casual yet so effortlessly attractive at the same time. Kuro brought up a hand to pull back his light blue hair and display his vibrant, red eyes to Mahiru that seemed to brilliantly stand out more than usual. The look in his eyes was one of nothing but lust and adoration for his Eve who stood in front of him - a look that only flustered Mahiru further.

Before Mahiru could admire Kuro any more, the Eve was forced against the cold, shower wall by the vampire as Kuro's slim fingers wrapped themselves firmly about his wrists. Kuro leaned in close to rest his forehead against his partner's - brown eyes met red ones, and Mahiru couldn't help but get lost in and notice the intensity of the emotions held in Kuro's eyes. The sight made him momentarily forget that they were both naked and currently standing under the spray of tepid water from above in his shower - a strange thought that they were the only ones in the world and that time had stopped crossed his mind fleetingly - until, once again, Kuro's lips were on his.

Kuro wasted no time in forcing Mahiru's lips apart just enough to allow himself entrance to run his tongue along the inside of the Eve's mouth and prod the boy's tongue. Mahiru was completely intoxicated by it all; he was lost in the indescribably wonderful feeling of Kuro's tongue dominating his mouth and Kuro's hands feeling up his waist and upper thighs. It was Kuro after all, so naturally it sparked something like a fire inside of the Eve.

Embarrassingly enough though, the teenager let out a sudden, high-pitched moan when Kuro's right hand happened to lightly brush past the boy's hardened length, resulting in Mahiru flushing a dark red colour and separating from the kiss to turn his head away from his partner out of shame. Kuro, sensing Mahiru's embarrassment, held the boy's chin in his left hand and gently maneuvered his face so that their eyes were on each other's once again. Kuro then leaned forward to presumably continue kissing him, however, he gently touched the corner of Mahiru's mouth with his lips and spoke.

"D-Do more of that..."

His voice sounded oddly timid and there was a faint blush that dusted his cheeks prettily, utterly surprising Mahiru, although the Eve didn't have time to ponder over it as Kuro was again kissing him all over in a matter of seconds - on his neck, around his face, and on his lips - while his right hand reached down for Mahiru's hardened member.

Kuro ran the tips of his fingers along Mahiru's length, barely touching him but still initiating enough contact to earn himself a desperate whimper of his name from the aroused Eve. Hearing this, Kuro reached for Mahiru's hands with his free hand, holding the boy's wrists together and bringing them to a position above his head. His hold around the boy's wrists was firm so that Mahiru couldn't move them apart, yet gentle so as to not hurt him. Kuro then wrapped his other hand around Mahiru's shaft, beginning to pump and pull at his cock.

"A-Ah… K-Kuro, please…" Mahiru moaned softly, his words sounding like a desperate plea. He instinctively attempted to seperate his hands, but Kuro's hold was strong and denied this.

"Hm? Is there something you want, Mahiru?" Kuro's sultry voice asked, his eyes fixed on Mahiru's bright red face. He knew exactly what Mahiru wanted, though - they both knew - and he knew that it was frustrating his Eve that he was feigning ignorance by asking and wasn't just giving it to him.

"K-Kuro… f-faster, please… t-touch me more there…" Mahiru whimpered, his painfully hard member aching for more than what Kuro was providing. In any other situation, Mahiru's pride would have never permitted himself to unabashedly beg for something like this and use such words, but he was desperately in need of it and wasn't thoroughly thinking about what he was saying at the moment.

Kuro obliged nonetheless, the pumping and twisting of his slender fingers around the boy's cock becoming faster, thus drawing out louder and more needful moans from Mahiru. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of Mahiru's cock - he was getting close and they were both aware of this.

"K-Kuro, don't stop… ah, I'm almost-- I'm gonna-!"

He stopped speaking though when Kuro unexpectedly pulled his hands away from pleasingly fondling Mahiru's member and from holding up his wrists tightly, instead bringing both of his hands to Mahiru's waist. Mahiru, through his lustful haze, gave Kuro a perplexed expression that only grew more in confusion when the vampire guided Mahiru to switch their positions so that Kuro was now leaning against the shower wall in Mahiru's original place, and Mahiru stood in front of him. Mahiru didn't understand what Kuro's intention was with this until the vampire gestured down towards his own neglected member and glanced away out of nerves. It then dawned on him - Kuro needed attention as well.

Mahiru looked down at Kuro's hardened member, ignoring his own throbbing length and subconsciously acknowledging and admiring the size of Kuro's. His already warm cheeks heated up all the more and his heart rate quickened in anticipation of what he was going to do.

Kneeling in front of Kuro on the tiled floor, Mahiru's face was aligned perfectly with Kuro's erect cock and after only a moment's hesitation, Mahiru tentatively stuck out his tongue to give an experimental lick to the tip of Kuro's cock. He withdrew in an instant though once he heard a soft moan from above, but when he glanced up and saw Kuro's flushed cheeks, he took it as a sign to continue. He pressed his tongue to Kuro's cock again, this time daring to lick a stripe along the length and inducing a gasp from the normally reserved and quiet vampire. In a way, it was a reminder to Mahiru that Kuro only became undone like this under _his_ touches; it was a side of Kuro that existed for only Mahiru, and that only Mahiru knew of. That knowledge gave the Eve the courage to continue, a more secretive part of him, deep within, wanting to hear more of those sensual sounds escape Kuro's lips because of him. With this thought in mind, Mahiru pressed his lips to the head of Kuro's cock and began to tease Kuro by lightly mouthing at the skin there; an action that forced out an unexpected - from Kuro - loud whimper and that encouraged Mahiru to take Kuro in completely.

"Mm, shit… _Mahiru!"_  Kuro let out a long, guttural moan of his lover's name and grabbed at the brown hair below him, gripping it tightly. He caught a glimpse of Mahiru's flushed cheeks and his head bobbing as he sucked, starting off slowly and uncertainly but beginning to move with more confidence and at a faster pace when the sounds that Kuro gave out into the near silence of the bathroom - the exception being the wet noises of Mahiru sucking and swirling his tongue around Kuro's shaft - began to unashamedly raise in both volume and pitch. Kuro closed his eyes and threw his head back, the overwhelmingly _good_  feeling of _Mahiru's_  mouth wrapped around his cock and sucking hard making his toes curl.

Tasting pre-cum in his mouth and knowing that Kuro was near release, Mahiru withdrew and stood up from his kneeling position, facing Kuro. The expression that he was met with was one that Mahiru was proud of achieving in Kuro - his face was reddened, his eyes were shut in absolute bliss and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted heavily. Kuro looked, for once, so vulnerable, and it was all caused by _him_.

"Mahiru..." Kuro breathed, his voice faintly unsteady as he cracked an eye open to hazily look at the boy, who swallowed nervously in response to his name. They were both sensitive now and near their climaxes - it wouldn't take much for them to get to the point of release. "K-Kuro..." Mahiru's voice matched the unevenness in Kuro's as he lowered his gaze from the vampire's.

Kuro grabbed Mahiru by the waist and pushed their hips together; their throbbing and oversensitive lengths touched, yet no other movement was instigated from there. It wasn't until Mahiru looked up again and met Kuro's eyes that the vampire began to rub and grind their sexes together. Mahiru uttered a soft moan of Kuro's name, rolling his hips to match the vampire's rhythm and movements and placing his hands on Kuro's shoulders to bring their bodies closer, wanting to gain more friction. Kuro leaned forward to lock their lips in a kiss, his hands moving to caress the skin of Mahiru's lower back as Mahiru dug his nails into the skin of Kuro's shoulders, likely imprinting red marks on the skin.

Everything about the situation was perfect; the space of the small shower felt hot and intimate - as were their touches and movements - and the atmosphere was one of heavy lust, though present was also a strong, emotional desire that was felt by the pair for one another. Their faces were coloured crimson, their hearts raced from the passion that was thick in the heat of the shower, and their wet skin felt smooth under each other's fingertips as they endlessly touched and kissed each other, their tongues tangling and their saliva mixing. Their grinding became more frantic as they sought to reach their climax, and, in a matter of seconds, they both felt the tight knot in their abdomens becoming undone. They disconnected themselves from the kiss then, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they fastened an intensely lustful gaze on one another.

Both Kuro and Mahiru cried out each other's name in unison as they came together, spilling cum onto their stomachs. They shut their eyes in ecstasy as a wonderful feeling flooded their bodies, white spots clouding their visions as the powerful orgasm overtook all their senses. Their bodies felt hot from the feeling and from the exhausting activity; their breathing was uneven and their hearts still raced as they rode out their orgasms together, their fluids mixing into one before being quickly washed away by the spray of shower water.

They both held each other closely for a moment, steadying their breathing and not speaking a word.

The silence that followed was calming, a sense of heartfelt love and relaxation finally in the air and apparent to the couple. Mahiru grew limp in Kuro's hold, his head resting wearily against said male's chest. The Servamp let his hand comb through his Eve's hair in a comforting manner and the brunet leaned into his partner's gentle touch.

"Aren't you glad I came in here now?" Kuro asked after a moment - though they both knew the answer to that.

"S-Shut up," was Mahiru's flustered reply, but there was a trace of a small smile that could be heard in his voice.

He removed himself from Kuro's loving embrace to look into his eyes with fondness. He then stood on his tiptoes - being a few inches shorter than Kuro - to reach Kuro's height and pressed his lips lightly to Kuro's. It wasn't exactly a kiss, just a gentle touch that was maintained for a short length of time - a moment of time that he took to affectionately whisper honest words to his partner, words that he simply wanted Kuro to keep in his heart and believe forever.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> gosh this was an adventure to write. I started writing this in April but only got to finish it this past week since I've been so busy and stressed with schoolwork and didn't have any time to work on this. I had the week off from school (uhhh I kinda skipped actually whoops) so I was able to spend it working on this. Anyways, I hope the writing flows okay since I wrote part of this on one day in April and then continued it many weeks later. I'm still a little insecure about my smut writing, but I hope this was good enough!


End file.
